Where Darkness Is The Real Enemy
by TheSpazChik
Summary: To keep her past from catching up to her, Midnight carelessly gets on board the one ship that will lead her to a planet where darkness must be avoided. Will she join a long time enemy against an even bigger threat to help keep the suvivors alive?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Riddick story. Iv read some really good ones like one by Sweet Little Mary Sue. Shes really good. Im gonna try to not go with the story errr movie but im gonna use same plot. I hope yall like it. Even though itll never be as good as Mary Sue's **

**Chapter 1**

**Oh and when you see this "..." In the middle of two paragraphs, its my way of switching from first person POV to narrating Riddick...enjoy:)**

**Curiosity**

**...**

Getting on board the Hunter Gatzer was not in my original plan, it was just a spur of the moment decision. I had to get off this planet! I scolded myself, its been years and im still running.

It seemed that I was the last to board when all I could find was one empty cryochamber. I didnt care how long this was going to take to get wherever they were going, so I didnt bother asking.

I looked at a man while walking by and saw he was quietly securing a chamber beside mine that had a warning labels ont it.

"It looks like you drew the short straw." The man said not looking at me." With this one beside you. You better sleep with your eyes open."

"and why is that?" I asked taking my hair out of its ponytail so I could get comfortable.

"this one is highly dangerous, he's a murderer."

I guess I didnt react the way he had expected because he gave me a weird look when I just said "oh ok."

"you say that now, just wait till you find out who he is and how many people he's killed." It looked like he was going to continue but stopped when I walked past him and peered into the dark tube. I couldnt see anything and couldnt risk giving myself away.

"killed people huh?" I said boredly." Been there, done that."And that was the truth. I threw my pack into the bottom of the chamber and stepped in to situate myself and ignored the guys grumbling.

"smartass bitch." He mumbled.

I was about to shut the door but one voice caught my attention at the last second.

" letting a little girl get to ya johns? It was a deep muscular voice followed by a chuckle leaving me wondering just what that guy looked like.

"screw off. " the guy i assume is Johns and I watched as he walked away

Strapping in, I replayed that voice and chuckle over and over till I was sure that mostly everyonr was asleep. while letting out a breath, I let my eyes fade to their real color. Keeping them green and normal looking was exhausting. I had to keep from letting people see the real me. I couldnt afford to be noticed.

Once my eyes changed so did my vision.

And I heard the chuckle again.

...

Riddick replayed the scene between Johns and the girl. He knew she wasnt human. He could smell it on her. It was vaguely familiar. he observed her attire. Black shirt, black skin-tight capris and flat-footed low- cut black shoes. She didnt have an hourglass figure but she was obviously well endowed in some areas. His instincts were proven right when he watched her gently press herself against the glass to pear in.

He watched as she looked in with a calm face and didnt even bat an eye. She seemed nornal till she leaned back to turn aeay and he caught a glimps of not-so-human eyes. She smelt different for a split second. He listened to her admit to a supposed 'lawman' that she had killed people and he brushed it off as her being a smartass.

He couldnt help but comment and chuckle.

Soon everyone was slumbering except of course for him and the girl. He could read her breathing patterns. Then he smelt that particularly good smell again, oh yeah she wasnt human. He chuckled again, knowing she could hear him.

He was curious to what exactly she was, he decided he'd resume waiting patiently for the right time ro make his move and get the hell outta dodge. And along the way, maybe figure her out.

...

_"Midnight." I heard my mother calling." Midnight where are you?"_

_"Right here!" I called out cheerfully jumping out of the tree above my father and mother and landed on his shoulders. _

_" hello there Nightingale." He said greeting me with my nickname. One of the many things I like to do since i was little was wait till night at midnight and sing with the bird known as a Thrush, a migratory bird with dull feathers that always came around this time of year._

_As we laughed, everything suddenly went to caos. We took off running in every direction we could. In every alleway we came upon thr soldiers of our enemy._

_Me and my mother hid as we watched them carry away my father. _

_We didnt listen to them so they claimed our planet. _

_..._

He listened to her wimper everyonce in a while she sounded frieghtend like a child. He wondered if she knew she talked in her sleep.

...

I felt myself shaking and opened my eyes to find that my chamber was rattling because the ship was going to hell. Around me I could see parts of the ship flying away and cryochambers being ripped fron the ship.

I franticly detached my straps and pushed the release button, but it wouldnt budge. I wasnt going to die here, not now. I brought my foot up and held a deep breath as I kicked the glass repeaditly till it shattered.

I climbed to get out, but immediatly the tube came apart from the ship and I watched as I began to fly out. then a strong arm shot out and grabbed my wrist.

With his one hand he pulled me up to eye level. I peered into his goggles and felt a tad strange.

"pretty eyes." He smirked and sat me on my feet.

"thanks for saving me, I-"

I was inturrupted when the ship crashed sending me and the man I realized was the criminal 'Johns' was talking about, into a wall and he landed against me painfully.

...

Riddick groaned as he pealed himself away from the girl as he looked to see that his crotch landed on her knee. He didnt hurt easily, she must be strong. He inspected her and saw her rubbing her forhead. He realized the impact caused them to headbutt really hard. Aparently she didnt hurt easily either.

He saw that they soon would have company so he acted fast.

...

I fished out my mirror conpact and checked out my forhead and noticed my eyes were _still_ pitch black.

"shit!" I wispered." How long were the unchanged? Shit! I didnt even notice the vision change!"

I noticed that someone was coming up behind me. So I willed the blackness to turn into a human eyes with green irises.

I turned around.

" im Johns." The man said "have you seen Riddick. A man in all black, bald, muscly? Hes very dangerous."

"sir, you just discribed my dream boy, so no I havent seen him."

"it appears we have crashed." A man in robes said."iam Imam."

"Midnight." I said rubbing my forhead again.

...

**So theres the first chapter. I hope you like it. Please tell me if i made anykind of mistake. I dont care about grammar as much as facts so id appreciate it if any mistake could be brought to attention and also I like to write what people want to read so im open to all yalls ideas. So please review:)**

**TheSpazChik.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rated: M - English - Romance/Sci-Fi - Reviews: 9 - Published: 09-09-11 - Updated: 09-23-11id:7368444

thank you krista for your wonderful review. I was going to reply but I guess you werent logged in. i hope you like this second chapter.

I watched as the man Imam and his three young travelers sing and pray to thier belief. We were told to leave as the woman Fry mourned the death of her crewmate.

I counted everyone. Fry, the last of the crew. Zeke and Shazza I didnt know alot about. Jack a young boy who I could smell right away was on a menstraul cycle. My race never had such burdens. We didnt have hymens either. Paris, an antique duecebag. And A convict and I couldnt foeget Johns, a merc err excuse me, "lawman."

I followed everyone to the roof as we discovered the wreckage. When the Fry came everyone thanked her. But it was fishy, so I kept to myself.

I walked around and found the man who saved me. He was chained up with a horse bit in his mouth and a wrap around his eyes. I removed the horsebit.

"what are you?" He asked me

"whats that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"your pretty eyes."

"whats your name spaceboy?" I asked ignoring him.

"Richard B. Riddick." Came a voice and I looked up to see Johns.

I began raising his blindfold.

"dont touch that!" Johns yeld.

I already glimpsed his shiny silver eyes and smelt him.

"A Furyan!" I hissed and stomped away.

I was about to thank a Furyan.

...

"got somethin you want to tell me Riddick?"

He chuckled.

"knowing you,this should be fun. Tell ya what, next time you get her alone, ask her some questions.

He waited for Johns to leave before he raised up poping his arms out of place to edge the cuffs through a gap in the post he was chained to.

And ran.

...

Once Johns realized Riddick had escaped again, everyone was skittish.

Fry, Johns, Imam, and I went towards the supposed trees looking for water, while Shazza and Jack went to work on the ship. Zeke went to bury the dead and Paris, the skinny prick decided on watching over everyone.

We walked and Carolyn was becoming a bit of a pain and i thanked the lord when John told her to shut up making an excuse that he heard something.

"its better if you just dont talk." I said to her." Wouldnt want to alert the criminal." I walked faster to avoid her glare.

"excuse me?"

"look im not easy to get along with mostly, and im sensing your a bit of a bitch, so stay out of my way and dont annoy me and we wont have any problems."

She stared after me with wide eyes and jaw dropped.

Once we found the Trees to be skeletons, I turned back.

as I walked I saw Paris getting down from his post and I saw his booze. I knew sooner or later someone would catch on so I needed to dehydrate myself faster.

I climbed up and sat down in the chair and pushed over the umbrella and went to pick up the booze but my hand wrapped around strong fingers. I looked to see Ridick standing there.

"too much booze can dehydrate you faster." He smirked." But maybe on the count of you not showing any signs, maybe that was the plan. Care to explain?"

"I was born on a planet with two suns, so this isnt anything new."I said ripping the bottle from his hand." Not that thats any of your business."

Then I heard a gunshot and looked over to see Zeke shooting someone.

Riddick chuckled.

"probly thought that guy was me."

Zeke went back to digging. Riddick still stood by me.

"what?" I asked.

"gonna offer me a drink?" He asked still smirking.

I stood up and held the bottle out to him. When he opened it i took thr oportunuty to push him off the edge and sat back down.

...

Riddick sat up from the dirt and looked to see the last of the booze was poured out. He sighed and stood up and looked up at the woman lounging in the chair above.

"bitch!" He shout at her.

Without looking at him she flipped him the bird and put her hair back in a ponytail.

...

It wasnt long til I heard more gunshots and looked to see Shazza running towards Zeke.

"shit did he shoot another surviver?" I said jumping off the roof and started running for Shazza.

...

he watched as something pulled Zeke down the knew the man was dead but couldnt see what it was. he knew however theyd blame him, he watched as Shazza ripped the tarp away and saw all the blood then look up to see him and he ran.

...

When I got there I saw Fry holding Shazza back as she tries to attack Riddick. She kicked him hard in thr head and I watched as he fell unconsious.

"serves him right." I said and turned to walk back to the wreckage. But stopped a second because I heard something but blew if off.

...

Riddick awoke chained to the ship again without his goggles. He almost had a moment to think before carolyn barged in.

"wheres the body? Well then tell me about the sounds."

He didnt answer again.

"ok then just so you know, we are debating on taking you with us or not. Hell, Midnight says we just leave you, yet for some reason shes defending you."

He chuckled.

"still sticking to the treaty. Never kill, but it said nothing about abandoning to die."

She started walking away.

"how bout the wispers." He baited.

"what wispers?"

"Midnight hears them too."

"what wispers." She repeated

"the voices that tell me to go for the sweet spot, on the back, left of the spine right above the arrel aeorita.-"

"wanna shock me with the truth now?"she interupted.

"all of you are so afraid of me, now normally Id take that as a compliment. But, Im not your guy."

"you expect me to believe you?

"have I killed? Sure...did I kill Zeke?...no."

"show me your eyes Riddick."

He smirked." You'll have to come closer than that

"closer."

She hesitated.

He shot up revealin his eyes.

"how the hell do I get eyes like that?

" you gotta kill a few people." Riddick replied.

"I can do that." Jack said cheerfuly.

"then you gotta get locked in a slam where they tell you you'll never see the light of day again."

"leave Jack!" She said."leave." She said softer. And walked away.

" come out come out wherever you are." He said sitting down again

...

I walked out of the shadows and to him. Meeting his eyes with mine.

"you smell better like this." He said commenting how I smelled when I didnt cloak my eyes.

"I know you didnt do it." I told him." But that doesnt mean I dont want leave you here any less."

"thats fine, but hey I never heard a Banshee call a Furyan her 'dream guy'"

"fuck you!"

He shot up once again with a growl this time.

"dont tempt me." He his deeo voice trying to intimidate me.

I looked into his eyes as they were about 3inches away.

"im not Carolyn Riddick, or Shazza, or Jack. let me ask you something. What happens when your all up close to a woman? Does she cower in fear? Or does she melt right into you?" I pressed into him."well I wont!"

And with that I walked away.

...

He replayed her smooth voice telling him 'fuck you.' He smirked.

...

I went through my pack looking for a different shirt. When I heard someone walk up. I cloaked my eyes and turned around to find Johns right up my ass.

"hello Midnight."

"Johns."

"can I ask you some questions?"

"uhhh-"

"how about why you show no sign of heat sickness? Or why your defending a murderer?"

he backed me up to a wall. I stood my ground.

"just lucky I guess." I answered being the smartass I am." And he had no blood on him."

"what are you really?" He leaned down.

A smell suddenly hit me. Morphine. I was allergic to morpine. I couldnt help but push past him. I ended up tripping and hitting my already bruised forhead.

I looked up and met Johns wide eyes.

Shit! The cats outta the bag now.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is written to explain for Shybutterflykiss and thanks for making my story a favorite.**

...

"are you alright?" He asked helping me up. I thought maybe my eyes had given me away but I was safe. For now.

"yeah, just all of a sudden felt sick and I didnt want to hurl on you." I said rubbing my forhead.

I looked over to see Carolyn walk in.

"Jack said you suggested we dig deeper right?"

"yeah."

she tossed me a rope.

"Its my lucky day." I said sarcasticly.

**...**

Johns watched as she tied the rope around herself. She had long slender legs but was about 5'4. She had a toned midsection almost appealing enough for him to want touch her. She had pixie like features that complimented her almond shaped eyes,Her hair was black and pretty long. She had it in a loose braid hanging over her shoulder.

He wondered what she was. He knew hed find out.

...

I krept into the hole and found an opening. I stepped down and walked around. I had a flashlight and I saw rays of sun shining through openings. I heard weird slithering sounds and turned and shown my light on what I found was a foot. Zeke.

I wipped my head around when I felt something wrap around my leg and gasped.

...

Riddick heard her scream, if she was wounded badly, he knew what would happen, what shed need, and only he could give it to her.

"Damn Banshees." He said aloud to himself.

...

I clawed at the foreign creature and it pulled me off my feet and tried to drag me into the shadows. I felt talon-like claws scratching deep at my skin. I could feel my blood running from them.

I slapped them away and clawed more and freed my foot. I quickly scrambled up the long straight way that shown the sun, trying to escape. I screamed for help while trying not to get drug down. I had no weapons and didnt know what I was up against.

I beat on the walls till finally Imam and Johns busted through and pulled me out.

"i heard you Midnight." Jack said as they helped me to my feet.

"God, that was so fucking stupid." I said out of breath." What ever is down there got Zeke and it almost got meeeeeeeeeahhhhhhh!" I screamed as I was pulled back off my feet and nearly down the hole.

I struggled to keep out of the hole while everyone helped pull.

"get this fucking thing off me" i growled." Get it off!"

Thankfully Johns cut the rope.

I lied that I was ok but I put on a different pair of clothes and wouldnt let anyone know. I changed immediatly to cover the cuts I tried to bandage secretly

...

Riddick looked up at Johns.

"finally found something worse than me eh?"

"im making you a deal."

"what? Your letting me loose?" Riddick smirked."you might as well do me."

"to be honest, im tired of chasing you. Now you work without chains and with out shivs and do what I say."

"fuck that. Be your slave till we leave and I go back to some slam. Fuck you!"

"as far as I know, you died in the crash." Johns pushed.

"I said ghost me, motherfucker!" Riddick growled.

Johns fired his gun, causing Riddick's chains to fall.

"I want you to look back on this day and remember what could have happened."

in a flash Riddick had taken Johns' gun and pointed it at him and just stood there.

"do we have a deal?"Johns asked.

"fuck you!" Riddick repeated.

He lowered the gun.

"Johns I want you to remember this day." And he threw it down ripping his goggles out of the merc's hand.

...

Everyone had gathered thier things and Riddick was stuck pulling a batterytype thing to the ship discovered.

I watched as Paris dropped a bottle of wine and went to get it but was stopped by Riddick who picked it up and was about to drink it.

Without stoppin i walked past him and snatched it from his hands.

"bitch!" He called out again.

I turned around walking backwards, with the wine still in hand I called back.

"hey Riddick look what I got ya at the last planet." I flipped him off with both middle fingers. "theyre real nice, got' em on sale."

Jack snickered.

...

"I suppose now he thinks hes one of us?" Shazza said to Johns.

"well put it this way, i wont have to worry about any of you waking up with your throat cut." He answered.

...

We walked farther towards a station Fry had water. And a ship.

I went to look around in a deserted building that had little nic-nacs everywhere.

...

Fry and Johns went over the possibilities and told Riddick to go look around to find anything he could.

He knew exactly where he was heading first.

...

it wasnt long till I smelt him.

"Johns let you off your leash?" I teased.

"its bad to be shaking like that in this heat." He chuckled." But we both know its not thr heat, its all the blood you lost."

"What do you want?"I asked him."come here for shits and giggles?" I turned to see him right behind me.

"i just thought you might like what I have to offer." He said still grinning.

"and whats that?" I asked knowing the answer.

"the blood of a Furyan."

...

Long ago the Furyans and the Banshees were sister planets. When a Banshee was seriously wounded, the only thing that could heal them was a Furyan's blood. The Banshees were somehow related to the Furyan species. No one knew why their blood healed the Banshees, but there was an agreement. The Furyans donate blood and they became allies. No one had to fight anymore.

Riddick new that well and he knew she did to.

"im fine." She protested.

"your sick, youll die." He said." I dont just go around offering my blood. Do you want to die?"

He stepped closer and stared down at her.

"can I ask you a question?" He said.

"what?".

"are you gonna cower in fear, or are you melt right into me?" He smirked.

"fuck you." She hissed.

Then they attacked eachothers lips. Both fighting for dominance as they let the other explore thier mouth.

He immediatly grabbed her ass and hoisted her onto a counter and pulled her shirt off revealing her cuts.

He already locked the door, and made sure his little fan club was no where near.

he felt her giving in and letting him have the upper hand. He started grinding against her to disract her. He pulled out a shiv and ran the sharp edge down his neck to coax her.

...

I saw the blood and immediatly started fighting against hin but he grabbed the back off my hand and pressed my mouth against the cut. Immediatly the metallic coppery taste flooded my mouth. And I latched on wimpering as I sucked.

...

Almost as instinct his teeth cane down on the flesh between her neck and shoulder. She groaned and pressed in closer.

He could feel her frenzie begin. She wrapped her legs ar ok around his waist, bucking into him.

He tore away and ripped her shoes off. And slid her pants down her legs and started unbuckling his pants. He roughly kissed her again, plunging into her and starting at a rough fast speed.

"harder!." She demanded and he pushed her on her nack and started pulling her hips to him harder. He looked down at her eyes that had become black, her hair faded to the original white color of a Banshee. tattoo-like vines appeared and trailed around her legs and arms and ended beautifuly as a sharp point above her eye brow and on her cheek bone. her mouth showed signs of her enlarged canines all covered in his blood.

He pumped untill he watched her clench her eyes and teeth as her body siezed and she climaxed.

Soon after he followed with his own release with a roar. Now that her wounds were heeled he brought her down and she redressed and they walked out still stuck on thier high from thier release.

...

"got any pepermint schnapps?" I asked and he chuckled.

**...**

**Sorry it tooks so long to update and i know this chapter is kinda iffy, i had a hard time putting things together. So please review if you have questions or opinions or who you think should live and die. review.:)**

**TheSpazChik**


	4. Chapter 4

I followed him around keeping an eye out for Jack and Ali, I could smell them. I watched as Riddick played detective and picked up and observed whatever he found. A lantern, a pair of glasses.

When we got to the coring room the doors were locked from the inside.

We heard a whistle and looked to see Johns.

"your missin the party, comeon boy." He patted his leg.

I laughed and watched as he pulled the tarp off the roof revealing Jack.

"your missin the party."I imitated Johns.

"Comeon." Riddick joined.

I laughed as we walked back when I saw Jacks new look. She i mean he, had shaven off all of his hair and found apair of goggles. Cute kid.

"you too Ali." I called over my shoulder thinking the child would follow.

We walked back to the building where Imam found the water and drank from glasses we found. Everyone glanced at Jack.

"what?" He asked.

"its the winner of the look alike contest." Paris commented.

...

Riddick listened as they went on about the ship.

"its not a ship its a skiff." Johns said.

"like an emergeny raft?" Paris asked.

"yea, they must have had to drop the load during take off." Shazza said.

"they didnt drop the load, they never left." Riddick said.

"we dont know that." said Carolyn.

"if they left then they wouldnt have had to prep the fucking emergeny skiff." He countered.

"hes fucking right." Jack said.

Midnight's hand clamped over his mouth and she shhed him as she giggled.

Then Imam rushed in.

"have you seen Ali? Iv looked everywhere."

"wait! I thought he was with you Jack! shit! The Corring room!" Midnight said franticly running out of the room.

Johns shot through the door and we walked in keeping everyone together, we watched as Imam searched calling out the young boy's name.

Johns heard something and pushed us out the doors intime.

"Imam?" We called out.

Midnight found him...he found Ali.

...

I watched from afar as Imam and the other two prayed for Ali as they burried him.

"other buildings werent secure, so they ran here." Riddick concluded." Heaviest doors...but they forgot to lock the cellar."

I walked towards him as Shazza handed him her oxygen device.

"what its broken?" He asked throwing down.

" it still has a few hits, actually asshole, im saying im sorry." Shazza said back.

"dont waste your time on him Shazza." I said.

She walked away with Johns.

I walked up to him and picked it up and placed it on him and walked away. He caught my hand. I looked up to him and he pulled me to him.

"waoh what are you doing?" I asked.

"going for the sweet spot." He answered.

I stopped him as he leaned down for a kiss.

" look, i got healed and you got your fix. Thats the end of it."

"ok." He said as I walked away." Just keep tellin yourself that."

He followed me to the others and we watched Fry with a solar calender.

"eclipse." She said" the last coring samples were dated this month, twenty two years ago."

"you afraid of the dark?" Riddick asked.

...

Riddick sat with his shiv shaving his head as Johns walked up about to puke.

"i thought- I t-told you no s-shivs."

" this is a personal grooming device." He defended.

He waited till he got Fry alone in the skiff.

he figured out that Johns had told her how he escaped the last asshole slam. He got up close behind her. And she tried to stay calm as she talked to him. He smelled her neck as he told her that Johns wasnt a cop, but a merc. And riddick, he was just another payday worth more alive.

Then the door open and he saw Midnight. She bent her knees and patted them.

"there you are doggie, your such a good doggie." She said reminding him of Johns' earlier gag." Come on come on!"

He started walking down the lift.

" next time your alone with Johns, Why dont you ask him why he shakes." He said over his shoulder." And maybe you can ask yourself why owens told you not to touch the handle."

He finally stepped off the lift to thr beaconing woman.

" are you trying to piss me off?"he growled.

Fry watched as she laughed at him like he was a personal friend.

" oh I dont do it to piss you off." She said." I do it to make me laugh."

...

johns secured the needle in his eye filling himself the morphine.

"your not a cop are you?" I asked knowing full well he wasnt.

"never said I was."

Carolyn walked in.

"Jesus, you never said you were a fucking hype either."she hissed." Theres enough morphine to knock oit a mule team. This could have saved Owens."

"he was already dead, his brain just hadnt caught on yet."Johns said.

"what is it for Johns?" I asked." The sweet spot? Did he go for it and miss?"

"i can still fill thr shiv pressing agaislnts the wound."He said getting in my face.

Shit! I could smell the morphine and this time a bigger dose due to the time between now and when he had taken it. I startred taking deep breaths. I felt feint. Morphine has a chemical embalance with my health process. And right now It was like it was all around me.

That was it. I could see the looks on their faces as I went down.

...

"Riddick!" He heard Johns yell

he followed Shazza, Jack, and Imam to the room to see the unconsious girl. He hair turned white, and vines along her arms and legs.

"wanna tell me something?" Johns demanded.

"what the fuck is she?" Carolyn yelled.

"A Banshee, a breed known for their high-pitched screams, and thier ability to see perfectly in the dark, and are highly allergic to Morphine." Riddick explained smiling.

"what the fuck!" Fry shouted." We dont have time for this!"

Imam's two young travelers came in shouting in thier language.

Carolyn ran out to see the eclipse begin.

Everyone franticly ran to the climb on the sandcat. They had to hurry, it was solar powered.

"where Riddick?" Jack asked

" theres no time lets just leave him, hed do the same." Paris said right as Riddick walked out carrying a very different looking Midnight."

"oh thought we lost you." He said nervously.

...

I awoke along the way. I looked to see my vision different and my markings visible. I looked to sed Jack statring at me. I looked forward and pointed signaling Jack to duck.

"we'll discuss this later." Johns told me.

Shit, now I had a merc after me. fan-fucking-tastic!

...

they loaded the battery-type things onto the sand cat back to the skiff.

By the time they were done, the sandcat was no longer of any use, the suns were fading as darkness and the creatures started engulfing the sky.

"how many are there?" Johns asked.

"beautiful." Riddick and I wispered at the same time.

" just a suggestion." paris shouted." Perhaps you should flee!"

Everyone rushed from thr sandcat to the ship wreckage seeking refuge inside. Everyone but Riddick and Shazza made it.

She got up run.

" stay down Shazza!" Jack cried. " just stay down.

Jacks words fell on deaf ears as the creatures attacked the woman.

Paris rushed everyone in.

Carolyn, Midnight, and Riddick stared outside.

Fry watched as Midnight slowly walked towards Riddick as she stared in the same direction.

"what do you see?" Carolyn asked.

" like I said, it aint me you gotta worry about." Riddick answered.

...

**So how was that? Please review and tell me your opinions.:) **

**TheSpazChik**


	5. Chapter 5

**thanks to all those who have stuck with me this far. Im going to make a sequel then ill write the third story about the necromangers.**

...

"she'd be ok if she only stayed down." Jack said sadly.

I patted his back.

"these might be the fuckers that killed every last livin' thing on this planet." Johns suggested

We walked through the ship.

"is this all there is?" Paris asked.

"no, theres a cutting torch somewhere on the floor, i just need to find." carolyn said.

Thats when the wailing started.

Jack and Imam pressed thier ear against the wall.

"quiet everyone." Imam said.

"why do they make that sound?" Jack asked.

"maybe its the way they see." I said." With sound reflecting.-"

I was cut off by the sudden rattling of the walls.

"Come on, Johns." Riddick said." You got the big gauge."

"Id rather piss glass." Johns answered."why dont you got fucking check."

There was a pause.

"im not staying here for one more second!" Paris brokr the silence, rushing forward.

"hey, where are you going?" Johns said.

"Paris!" I said grabbing, and sitting him against the wall."you dont know whats out there."

" i know whats in here." He hissed.

I gave him a look that made him cower back.

" fine, go Paris, go die you sniffling poor excuse for a man." I said grabbing his color and shoving him back against the wall.

Imam pulled loose the door he was struggling with and rushed us in.

" now we're in and even smaller place!" Paris complained." I hate this!"

then Imam lunged from the wall he had leaned against, with a yell when a spike-like thing came through the wall next to his head.

Fry found the cutting torch and cut us a thicker way to travel.

...

Ridick stalked through the darkness and came upon one of the beasts.

He saw Hessan walk past him but stop when he too noticed the monster.

"just dont run." Riddick warned.

"Riddick!" Carolyn called out.

"dont stop burning." He called back.

The young boy was scared stiff and looked above to see one stalking over head. Unfortunatly he bolted, right into one of _them._

...

We heard the wailing and saw something rushing towards us. Carolyn raised her light before I could stop her and she shown her light into Riddick's eyes causing him to yell out and go down.

And one of those things was right behind him but the light made it flee. And it fell when Johns shot it.

"Light actually hurts them." Carolyn confirmed as she watched the light burn the creature's skin.

"where is Hessan?" Imam asked.

"we'll burn a candle for him later." Johns said.

We stopped once we got to a space to talk.

"so we havr one cutting torch." I named off." And two handlights. Theres gotta be something we can rip out the crash ship.

"Johns, you got some flares." Carolyn said. " Paris?"

"Spirits. Anything above 45 burns pretty well." He answered.

" how many bottles?" she asked.

"I dont know." He replied." Maybe ten."

" so." I said." Maybe we have enough light."

"enough for fucking what?l" Johns asked.

"We stick to the plan." Carolyn said." We get the four cells back to the skiff, we'er off this rock.".

"well I hate to ruin a beautiful theory with an ugly fact." Paris said." But that sandcat is solar, it wont run at night."

"so we drag them." I said." Whatever it takes."

" you mean tonight?" Jack asked scared." With those things out there?"

" how long is this gonna last?" Johns asked impatiently." An hour, a day tops?"

" two planets moving as one." Imam said." An everlasting darkness."

" Mmmm, these suns gotta come up sometime, so i say we sit tight and wait it out." Johns said.

" im sure somebody else said that." Carolyn glared." Locked inside that coreing room."

" we gotta think about everybody now." Johns gestured to Jack." How scared is he gonna be out there in the dark?"

"dont use him like that." I said

" like what?"

"as a smoke screen." I narrowed my eyes." You deal with your own fear."

" why dont you shut your fucking mouth for two seconds, and let me come up with a plan that doesnt involve mass suicide." He yelled.

The creatures started wailing again.

" we're waiting" Carolyn said.

After about a second I asked.

" how much you weigh Johns?"

" why does it matter Midnight?" He asked.

" how much?" I pressed.

" about 79 kilos."

" Cause your 79 Kilos of gutless, white meat and thats why you cant think of a-"

" is that right?" He yelled standing up.

I stood up in his face.

"yea thats right." I said through my teeth.

He looked down to see me tapping his thigh with a shiv I had jacked from Riddick.

" that solves nothing." Imam sounded angry.

" ok." Johns said and say back down

" can you get us off in one piece?" Imam asked Carolyn.

" no. " she replied." But they can.

At that point both Riddick and I have them a look.

...

They krept out to get the energy cells. Carolyn called Riddivk upfront.

" looks clear." He said.

Johns and Midnight walked up to his side and one of those creatures swooped over head making is hit the deck.

"thought you said it was clear." Johns said.

" I said it looks clear." Riddick countered.

"what about you." Johns said to the white haired woman." Whats it look like now?"

She looked up and back to facing Johns and with an amused expression replied. " looks clear."

They fashioned a sled to drag the cells in and wound it with coiles that let off a beautiful blue light.

" Ill be running about 10 paces ahead. I want light on my back not my face." Riddick said with Carolyn and Midnight behind him as he shielded his eyes from the fire Paris was working on." And check your cuts, these nad bous know our blood now."

"and Ill be in the back." Midnight explained." To make sure none of those fuckers run up on our asses."

...

We got ready to start running.

" just keep burning." Carolyn instructed." Thats all we have to do."

And we set off for thr skiff

...

**Jeeez this toook fooorever to type. Phew! Finally! Only one chapter left. Please review and tell me your thoughts.:)**

**TheSpazChik**


	6. Chapter 6

They ran and I followed. Everyone looking side to sde hooeing they wont be next. When we slowed to a stop we could hear wailing. I saw Jack had untangled from the light to get something.

" Jack!" I said running and tackling her as one of the flying monsters swooped over us.

Everyone went down as the Night-stalkers, thats what Ill call them, began flying over head.

"Paris." I heard Carolyn yell." Get back here."

I looked up to him crawling away and ripping the blue coil. It no longer had the ability to save us.

We joined up in a group with Johns and his flare. I followed Riddicks gaze to see those creatures tearing Paris apart. Then he looked to Jack.

We had to keep moving. Carolyn asked if we could speed up but we stopped again when we saw tracks from the sled.

" do you even know where we are?" Imam accused.

" listen!" Riddick raised his voice. " i circled around" canyon ahead i circled once to buy us some time."

" i think we should leave now." Imam pressed.

I sighed, I wanted off this God-forsaken planet.

" oh I dont know about that." Riddick countered." Thats death row up there...especially with the girl bleeding."

I knew what he meant. I slowly stepped forward to shield Jack behind me.

Johns looked at Carolyn

" the fuck you talking about? She aint cut."

"not her" Riddick said.

" Riddick." I said with a warning tone.

And he gestured to the teen behind me." Her."

" you gotta be kidding me." Johns said.

" I- im just thought itd be better if people took me for a guy

" Jack studdered behind me." I thought theyd leave me alone instead of always messing with me"

Jack squated down sobbing and holding her knees.

" Jesus Jack why didnt you tell me!"

I squated infont of the girl and looked to Carolyn." Why so you can leav her at the ship?" I spat at her.

" im sorry." Carolyn said." Im so sorry."

she got up from hugging Jack.

" this isnt working. We need to go back to the ship."

" it was your idea Fry." Johns said." You got us out here."

" i know i was wrong, i admit it. Now can we please go back to the ship?"

"idont know Carolyn." Jack said" cool breeze, night air, im starting to enjoy my fucking self.

I sighed" what are you high again Johns?" I asked." Just listen to yourself?"

"no no no your right Midnight, what do we have to be afraid of? My lifes a steamy pile of shit anyhow, so I say mush on. So someone stick a cork in this kid and lets get moving. Canyons only about a hundred meters and then its Skiff city. So butch up."

"she is the Captain." Imam said" you should listen to her."

" listen to her?" Johns said." She was so willing to sacrifice us all."

"whats he talking about?" I asked.

" during the crash she tried to blow the whole passenger cabin." He explained." Tried to kill us in our sleep."

"shut your mouth." She spat.

" we are fucking disposable." He countered." We are just walking ghosts to you."

" shut up!" She went to push him but landed on the ground herself.

" you made your point" i told Johns as I helped her up.

...

" only 6 of us left." Johns said as Riddick walked up to him." If we can make it through the canyon just loosing one itd be quiye a feat."

"not if im the one." Riddick said.

" well what if your one of five?" He asked. And stopped when they heard a noise.

" im listening." Riddick said.

"doctors on the battlefield decide who lives and dies its called triage." Johns said.

" you kept calliin murder when I did it."Riddick said.

...

"what are they talking about?"Jack asked.

"most likely the canyon l, how to get us over it." Imam said.

"no." I said." Hes baiting him, waiting."

...

"enough with this shit." Johns said." You do the girl and Ill keep the others off your back."

Riddick stopped when he heard a growl from behind.

" this aint too big of a job for ya is it?" Johns mused.

riddick turned to him." Im just wondering if we dont need a bigger piece if bait."

" like who." Johns asked.

Johns knew the look in Riddick's eyes.

...

I heard gunshots and looked to see Riddick and Johns getting physical

I told them to go and I rushed towards John tackling and figh

see Riddick andohns getting physical I told them to go and I rushed towards John tackling and fight. rushing towards Johns i tackled him and wresteled him to the ground.

somehow he managed to stand up with me on his back. unfortunatly for me we were standing next to a large rock. He took advantage of that and slamed me against it. all of a sudden i was full of rage.

I felt my teeth grow again and I clamped onto his neck and felt the crimson flood into my mouth. Human blood, iv never tasted it before. it was good. too good.

Riddick walked up to the feeding woman, finally giving into her primitive side, the animal side. she let go of him and he scrambled away, and was caught by one of the Night-stalkers and had his head literally bitten off.

"remember that moment." Riddick said.

he helped the woman stand up and noticed she had blood running down her chin and she was crying.

"dont cry for him." he said angrily." dont you dare cry for him."

Riddick lead Midnight back to the group andack gasped when she saw the blood on the woman's chin and tear-stained cheeks.

"we gotta keep moving." Carolyn said, and we went onward.

after a while it started to rain and we were having trouble with out torches. riddick found us a place to hide and promised he'd be back.

after a couple of minutes Jack looked to me and said,"he's not comming back is he?"

I decided that I wasnt gonna wait for him. thenack looked up and we found glowing blue things, we cramed all of them into empty booze bottles and i took one out promising to bring back more light. when I finnaly got to the skiff I saw he was already getting ready for take off.

"well well well." he said.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised all you Furyans are pussies after all."

"I'm being smart and saving my own ass." He retorted.

"i told them id bring more light." told him.

he tossed me a strap that had little lights on it. I looked down at it and scoffed.

"So your gonna do this to Jack, huh? Your gonna do this to me? I know I'm nothing special to you but at least I have a fucking conscience, Richard! Everyone is hoping you're their hero but all I see is a fucking coward, about to leave us on this nightmare."

" i gotta better idea." he said." you come with me."

"Cant do it." I said, shaking my head.

" sure you can, no one will blame you. here ill make it easier for you." He held out his hand. I just looked at him.

"Really? Thats all you got? Come with you? Clean your ears out! Im not leaving with out them, and neither are you."

I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him but he tossed mine away.

"Come on, Richard. Just help me get them off the planet and you can run around the galaxy, alone, till your heart's content."

He didn't move. With a frustrated cry I slammed my fists onto his chest a few times and pushed him. He only faltered a bit.

And still, he didn't move or say anything. I pulled out my shiv and went at him but he grabbed my wrist twirled me around and held it at my neck.

"Stop it!" I said.

" would you die for them?" He ask

"Just come back with me."

" would you die for them?" he repeated louder.

"yes!" I said." Yes id die for Jack, Imam, id die for that bitch Carolyn, and Id die for you, Richard, id die for you."

" Interesting." I could hear the amusement in his voice.

...

He followed her back and pulled the rock back to reveal Imam and Jack and Carolyn.

" never had a doubt." Jack chimed.

" anybody not ready for this?" He asked smiling.

" wheres your other son?" I asked.

"taken." Imam said sadly.

We followed Riddick

Till i looked to see Jack being attacked by one of the monsters. I ran and jumped on to it grabbing one side of its head and the other and fought it till i snapped its neck.

" fucker didnt know who he was dealing with."Riddick said.

We started running again and somehow lost Riddick as he distracted one away from us.

Imam beaconed for me and Carolyn to board but we ran when we heard Riddicks yells.

" you go that way and ill go this way." I told her.

I rushed around " Riddick! Comeon!"

I heard something behind me and almost was tackled by the man. I watched as he stumbled and fell.

"Riddick!" I tried to help him up. He was cut up and gasping hed never be able to walk like this.

" Carolyn, I foun-"

I was cut off by her scream.

" shit! Come one Riddick!" I tried to drag the big lug. I heard the wailing again and sat him down to inspect his leg. He was dying, on the verge of blacking out.

I couldnt leave him. Not him.

I took a deep breath and grabbed the shiv he had clenched in his fist and I cut a line close to my jugular for more blood flow.

the Furyans gave us thier blood, but never accepted ours. Proud till the end.

I struggled with him till i pulled his mouth on to the cut. Maybe id live. Who knows. I wasnt gonna let him die.

...

Riddick walked up on the ship.

" Wheres Carolyn?" Jack asked.

" dead." Riddick replied.

" and Midnight?"Imam said.

" i dont know."

He sat down and started for take off. One they were off the planet Jack sat in the co-pilot seat. " theres gonna be question, what the hell do we tell them about you?"

"tellem Riddicks dead." He looked ovef his shoulder to the unconsious woman he left. " he died on that planet."

...

Ok first story down! Yus! Id like to thank ShyButterflyKiss and PeytonFredrick, and Krista for being the only ones out of a ridiculously large number of visitors, who were nice enough to review instead of just putting me on an alert. I thank you two. And like every writer knows, we thrive on criticism and compliments. So if you want to read the sequel Itll be up soon. Please review what you think youd like to see happen in the sequel. Itll be called You Cant Take The Sky From Me. So keeo watching for it.

TheSpazChik


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guus if you liked this story check out the sequel. You Can't Take The Sky From Me. First chapter up.

4,000 words already just for you guys.

TheSpazChik


End file.
